Pain Of The Past
by riverofdaydreams
Summary: Hagar uses magic while the paladins are wormhole jumping. Making Keith remember memories of his foster family before galaxy garason.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic! More chapters coming soon!**

* * *

Common! Common! Keith exclamed while going through the wormhole.

Whats happening! Hunk exclamed as the wormhole became black and bleak.

I dont know!? Keith yelled panic seaping through his voice.

Everyone stay calm Shiro answered.

Yah Keith! Lance said.

Suddenly Keith felt the air seamed to whoosh around him.

Every thing was gone no castle of lions just peaceful skys.

He looked ahead to see little him and the foster care lady.

What was her name?

Keith the lady said this is your new foster family.

And everything went back to caous.

* * *

 **Revews are welcome and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided that it will be better and easier if I just say the flashback. If you guys disagree just tell me in the reviews.**

* * *

"did you see that!" Pidge exclamed

"You saw my Aunt May!" Lance exclamed

"Yes I saw your Aunt May" Pidge muttered rolling her eyes.

"Really!?" Lance exclamed

Then Keith was back in black.

* * *

 **flashback**

* * *

"Hi I'm Natalie this is Rob" said Natalie.

Keith knew there was no love in her eyes there never was.

"No running, jumping anywhere in the house" muttered Rob.

"This is your room!" Exclamed Natalie.

* * *

 **New** **Flashback**

* * *

His body was sore.

His foster parents forced him to do sports.

And well the field caught on fire and he started to freak out.

What did they expect?

After the fire and his dads death...

It was rough.

His foster parents got mad at him and well now he hurt all over.

Why did life have to be so hard!

He curled up in a ball and muttered to himself hiding his tears.

Trust no one

* * *

 **I'm sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the ending in the last chapter!**

* * *

Keith gasped he was drenched in sweat.

He was back in the castle of lions.

The sky was still black.

"Whats happing!?" Pidge exclamed.

Then Keith was back in black.

* * *

 **flashback**

* * *

Keith Natalie said "we have decided to send you in the galaxy garason part time".

"You will go to school and come back home to us" Natalie said.

"Ok" Keith muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback** **past Keith stealing Shiro's car**

* * *

Why did he do that?

Keith was in his bedroom looking out the window.

He had always told himself to trust no one.

Yet...

Shiro seemed true.

He seemed like he understood.

It was well... a good feeling.

* * *

 **Keith is finally getting the happiness he deserves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**flashback**

* * *

The next thing Keith knew was that he had a belt aimed for his face.

Keith dodged it and looked up at Natalie.

"What was that for!?" Keith exclamed.

She swung it on him again.

He cred out.

She swung it at him.

It felt like torture.

One blow hit him wrong at cut his arm.

He clutched his arm in his hand.

Willing the pain to stop.

At the end of the blows.

She screamed at him "WHERE WERE YOU!?"

He slowly backed away.

partly in fear and partly because he didn't want to give her the opertunity to hit him again.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I told you to come to my work" she answered in silent furry.

"I'm sorry mam" he said.

She she flung it at him one more time making him yelp.

She walked out and slammed the door.

Keith leaned against the wall favoring the cut on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cliffhanger? Probably not cause I'm posting this on the exact same day xD**

* * *

 **flashback next morning**

* * *

Keith looked at his arm.

The cut on his arm had worsened.

He frowned.

He was in class.

The person speaking bored him.

He stared out the window looking at the nature around him.

It was better then this guy.

There was literally a kid sleeping.

What was his name?

Wasn't it Lance?

The bell went off.

He got up slowly trying not to be seen.

Well it was working untill he ran into Shiro.

"Hey Keith!" Shiro exclamed.

Then he grabbed his arm.

"What is this" He said deadly calm pointing out his cut.

I guess it was showy.

It was pretty long and... a tiny bit purple.

Shiro grabbed his arm and pulled him to the med bay.

He grabbed a bag and through in on the table.

He took out a a clean rag and hydrogen peroxide.

He dipped it in pressed it to Keith's cut.

He cried out and bit his lip.

After the cleaning he took Keith to his quarters and sat him down.

"Will you tell me what happened" he said.

* * *

 **What will happen next! Will Keith tell him about his foster family! New chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to wright this! I've been busy!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"I will ask again" Shiro said.

Where did you get that cut? And why was it not taken care of?

"What do you mean?" Keith answered.

Why did he say that?

"Keith I need to know" Shiro said.

"OK! You want to know!?" Keith yelled. "My foster parents have been mean to me from the beginning!? "They HATE me!? And you know what!? I DON'T BLAME THEM!?

"Keith..." Shiro said.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

Shiro reached out and gave Keith a hug.

"You don't deserve to be hated" Shiro whispered in Keith's ear.

"What do you k-know" Keith said his voice cracking at the last word.

"I know that everyone is worth being loved" Shiro answered.

Keith burst into tears and Shiro hugged him till his sobs became quiet hicus.

"I will get you in the galaxy garason full time" Shiro said.

"What about the foster agency? And aren't only high schoolers allowed?" Keith asked.

"We will figure something out" Shiro ansewerd.

Will they figure something out?

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
